


Skirt

by CloudedCreation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis want's his boyfriend to wear a certain type of garment, Harry's not so keen on the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirt

Dennis Creevey/Harry Potter

**-x-x-x-**

**Sida Två: Skirt**

**-x-x-x-**

"But _Harry_ ," Dennis whined as the shorter male folded his arms against his chest, a stern expression appearing on his face.

"I said no, Dennis."

"But you'd look so cute and adorable…" The blonde said as he tried to convince his stubborn husband with his pathetic puppy eyes, lower lip trembling and all.

The raven bristled, "cute and adorable my ass."

"... Is always very cute and adorable, true, but it would be _extra_ cute and adorable if you'd wear it. Pretty please?"

"No, you will not make me do it, I refuse. No matter how pathetic you try to look."

Harry had put his small hands on his hips now, making his shirt move and reveal just a tiny bit of porcelain stomach, making Dennis' thoughts stray as he imagined just how he would look if he wore the clothes he had bought earlier. Tight shirt plastered to firm muscles, showing just a small amount of skin below the hem, Harry's eyes wide and innocent as he lay splayed on the red covers on their bed, hands tied with silken black stripes above his messy hair. Pink mouth slightly opened and his flushed cheeks -.

"Stop imagining me in that _horrifying_ _thing_ right now, or I swear to God you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of August." Harry said in a cool, matter of fact voice, dragging Dennis away from his arousing daydream.

Realizing just what his lover had said, _threatened_ , he opened his mouth to protest but was unable to say anything due to the scathing look he got from the irate male.

"You know I will go through with it. I can make do with my right hand for a week's time, but can you?" The black haired male's left eyebrow rose up, daring him to answer. "You know what; I think you will have to sleep on the couch anyway, maybe that will teach you not to bring such ridiculous outfits home." Harry said before he promptly turned around and walked out of their bedroom.

"The… couch?..." Dennis' eyes widened as he understood just how long time it was until September. "No, you can't, _Harry_." He whimpered as he rushed after his husband, begging him to reconsider.

Forgotten, for now, on the bed laid a short, frilly, baby blue skirt.


End file.
